Shayle, the lady of Darkness
Shayle, the lady of darkness is a creator in the Pantheon of Dinacia. Her domain is of things that are hidden or blurred, like secrets, riddles, and blindness. She is also the ruler of actual darkness and more abstract sides of it, like theft, murder, shady plots and smuggling. Her Sanctuary is a flying fortress shrouded in eternal darnkess, and the only dinacian sanctuary able to move. She is the oldest daughter of Searana and Primerus, and the youngest of the Creators, born after the creation of Ardalore. Characteristics Shayle is a slim figure, dressed in a pitch-black robe. Her face is hooded and covered in darkness. She only reveals herself to her consort, Thorion the thunderlord. Her figure under the robe is that of a young woman with pale, almost white skin. Her silvery hair goes down to just below her shoulders. Her entire torso is covered in ritual scars, attained from her ascendance to creatorhood. Personality Shayle rarely talks, and whenever she does, it is alawys in cryptic riddles. This is due to her being the lady of everything kept behind the light, including secrets. This also means she knows all of the creators' thoughts and sometimes reveals them in riddles. She keeps to herself whenever in company with other creators, except when alone with her consort, Thorion. at these times, she may reveal herself and talk clearly, and she becomes much like an innocent girl. Birth, pre-creator life and ascension Shayle was the first child of Primerus and Searana, conceived through Searana's first (and most easily achieved) seduction of Primerus. As with all following children, she was born into the mortal plane as an ordinary girl; yet she was different. She was able to see in dark, almost read people's minds, and she would never have any trouble sovling a riddle or tasks meant to challenge her mental capabilities. Aware that she was something special, Shayle strived to achieve more and more. In the end, the mortal plane proved inadequate for satisfying her needs. Shayle spoke to a creator-hearer, through whom Searana told her she was her daughter. Searana, hoping to gain a powerful ally to control through sweet-talking, told her there was a way to become a creator. Shayle accepted, following Searana's instructions. The ritual involved heavy mutilation of her body, a gift for every Creator, and the accept from every Creator. Searana had seduced or tricked most of the other Creators into accepting the ritual, (among other things ending in Searana and Primerus' second child) except for Aetasa. Aetasa would not see mortal life ascending into creatorhood, but as she heard that this was the firstborn child of two fellow Creators, she accepted in the end, though with the condition that she may not show herself clearly to anybody but one person. And so it was that Shayle became the youngest of the Creators. Searana, who in her superficiality thought her daughter would choose her as the exception for Aetasa's condition, fell into an uncontrolled rage when she saw Shayle choose Thorion, with whom Shayle had fallen in love.